Loki le mielleux
by Nelja
Summary: Après quatre mois de sommeil, Loki ne prend pas forcément les bonnes décisions et ne contrarie pas forcément les bonnes personnes. Ou : comment Loki s'est retrouvé accro au sucre.


_Ecrit pour Halloween pour jyanadavega, sur les thèmes "Malédictions" et "Addiction au sucre". Humour._

* * *

Un jour, Loki fut tellement lassé qu'il eut envie de dormir pendant quatre mois de suite.

C'est un souhait qui peut survenir chez presque chacun d'entre nous. Mais quand on est un dieu, surtout de cette sorte particulièrement irresponsable, on peut le réaliser. Il se transforma donc en ours, trouva une grotte, qui se trouva être pleine d'ours. Il les transforma en souris, en mangea quelques-uns, et laissa partir les autres. Puis il se prépara pour une petite sieste hivernale, qui en serait interrompue par aucune contrariété de types dieux qui se plaignent que leur marteau a disparu. Sans viser personne en particulier, bien sûr.

Quand il se réveilla, les sous-bois fleurissaient, et il avait très, très, très faim. Il nota mentalement que la prochaine fois, il transformerait les ours en quelque chose de plus gros et partit en quête d'un petit en-cas.

Par chance, il tomba sur une maison bâtie entièrement en pain d'épices, sucre, caramel, et autres friandises, qu'il dévora en entier. Cela aurait été parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu quelques meubles et même un chaudron, qu'il recracha avec dégoût.

Il avait à peine fini, et se demandait si le moment pour une autre sieste était venu, quand une vieille femme au nez encore plus pointu que son chapeau se précipita vers lui en jurant. Bien sûr, il feignit de l'ignorer entièrement, même s'il ressentait au fond un petit pincement de satisfaction. Cela faisait quatre mois que personne n'avait gémi de désespoir en le maudissant. Indéniablement, cela lui avait manqué.

Il était temps de retourner à Asgard.

* * *

Sur le chemin, il croisa quelques abeilles de belle allure. Il les suivit jusqu'à leur ruche, qu'il arracha de l'arbre pour commencer à en dévorer le miel.

Il avait temporairement oublié qu'il n'était plus un ours.

Sa peau sensible, elle, ne l'avait pas vraiment oublié.

Il commença à fuir devant un essaim furieux qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Loki aurait pu, certainement, se transformer en en animal plus rapide ou à la peau mieux armée, mais son esprit devait être mal réveillé, car il n'en trouvait aucun qui avait, en même temps, des bras pour porter les rayons qu'il était en train de finir de lécher. Il se serait bien jeté dans une rivière glacée, mais il n'en avait absolument aucune sous la main, et il ne voyait pas où, sinon...

Oh, bien sûr. Sa très chère fille lui avait dit qu'il pouvait passer quand il voulait.

Heureusement, dans le monde de Hel, il ne trouva aucune des abeilles qui venaient de le piquer et de tomber mortes. Logiquement, après une attaque où elles se sacrifiaient aussi héroïquement, elles devaient être au Valhalla. Loki nota qu'il n'y passerait pas prochainement. Il n'en avait pas eu l'intention de toute façon.

Hel l'accueillit avec un sourire dont la moitié était charmant et dont l'autre évoquait la souffrance pour leurs ennemis, ce qui était exactement le genre de sourire que Loki avait envie de voir. Alors qu'elle lui donnait des nouvelles des derniers trépas - toujours quelques chefs Vikings morts de vieillesse - il lui demanda si elle n'avait pas un petit quelque chose à manger.

Il se mit alors à négliger complètement le pain, la viande, et même la bière et à picorer tous les gâteaux au miel qui se trouvaient sur la table, accompagnés de vin doux et de pommes ridées.

"Garm t'en voudra." remarqua Hel. "Il n'en restera plus pour lui."

"J'ai été un ours pendant quatre mois." tenta de se justifier Loki. Cela n'expliquait probablement pas grand chose, mais c'était mieux que rien.

"Cela se voit." répondit Hel, sur un ton si neutre, que Loki n'était même pas entièrement certain qu'elle insultait son sens de la politesse - mais c'était clairement ce qu'il aurait voulu dire à sa place.

"Je ne te conseille cependant pas d'aller visiter sa réserve personnelle." poursuivit-elle sur le même ton. "Je crains que même son affection familiale ne suffise pas à le contrôler sinon."

"Je te le promets ! Tu peux me dire où elle est ?"

"Non." répondit Hela, toujours sur un ton très sérieux. "Moi non plus, je n'aime pas me disputer avec mon petit frère."

Si Loki avait un peu moins aimé ses enfants, il aurait cherché. Mais il préférait largement facher les Ases. C'était moins dangereux. Ou plutôt, comme c'était leur état normal, il ne verrait pas la différence.

* * *

Pour fabriquer de l'hydromel poétique, il fallait une goutte de l'ancien qu'Odin avait dérobé autrefois, du sang, et, bien entendu, du miel. Loki décida d'aller en voler, juste un peu, pour le plaisir.

Le miel était absolument délicieux, sans la moindre trace d'abeille piquante pour lui gacher le plaisir. Il coulait sur sa langue, lui offrant de voluptueux délices qu'il associait d'habitude à de toutes autres activités.

Il plongea entièrement son visage dans une des jarres, s'amusant à faire des bulles. Sa première idée avait été d'en voler juste un petit peu, pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien, mais quand il y pensait, ne serait-ce pas plus drôle si toutes les jarres de miel étaient entièrement vides quand les dieux viendraient pour faire de la poésie ? Cela leur apprendrait. Quoi, il ne le savait pas. Certainement quelque chose.

Son ventre lui semblait un trou sans fond, qui ne pouvait être satisfait que par toujours plus de miel. Il versa un pot entier sur son visage, puis, après avoir englouti ce qui était tombé dans sa bouche, se lécha le visage, puis passa ses mains dans son cou, commença à se lécher les doigts...

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement. Pris en flagrant délit, Loki pensa un instant à inventer une excuse, puis y renonça, et préféra finir vite sa jarre avant qu'on ne la lui confisque.

"Je peux voir jusqu'aux confins du monde !" s'exclama Heimdall. "Je peux entendre l'herbe pousser et une seule feuille tomber ! Mais plus jamais je ne veux t'entendre... slurper du miel... juste à côté des cuisines... c'est complètement obscène !"

C'était tout juste s'il ne rougissait pas.

Puis il joignit le geste à la parole en empêchant cruellement Loki de saisir une nouvelle jarre.

"Odin sera prévenu." conclut-il.

* * *

Odin se frotta les tempes. C'était sa réaction quand il était affligé par la stupidité de ses contemporains. Ou plutôt, supposait Loki, c'était sa façon mélodramatique de rester digne quand il faisait semblant d'être affligé par la stupidité de ses contemporains, alors qu'en fait, il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Cela aurait fait mauvais effet.

"Et alors, elle t'a maudit, et tu as mangé sa maison ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non !" s'exclama Loki. "Non, elle m'a maudit après."

"Et tu as donc mangé une maison de sucre en entier... sans malédiction qui t'y poussait ?"

Loki resta digne. "Ce sont des choses qui arrivent à tout le monde. Par exemple, quand nous étions jeunes..."

Odin l'interrompit en se levant de son trône, et en s'exclamant "J'ai une solution !"

C'était Odin qui avait proposé l'idée de la malédiction. Cela avait beau être un peu vexant de tomber encore victime d'une sorcière, peut-être même une humaine, Loki devait reconnaître que c'était raisonnable. Quoi d'autre aurait pu lui faire arrêter la bière pendant si longtemps ?

"Et moi j'ai une idée !" s'exclama Loki. "Tu me dis ce que c'est, et je te dis si je l'accepte ou pas. Mais si cela implique de ma coudre la bouche comme la dernière fois..."

A cet instant, Odin lui cracha dans la bouche.

On pouvait lui reconnaître cela, il savait viser.

Le temps de se demander s'il devait avaler, Loki passa par toutes les étapes du deuil, qui n'avaient pas encore été inventées mais que grâce à sa vision du futur Odin lui avait un jour décrites, dans les détails. Puis, une fois le cycle fini, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de sucre.

Il n'était plus certain d'avoir envie de manger quoi que ce soit dans les jours suivants, ou jamais, mais son ventre était si tendu qu'il choisit de ne pas se plaindre de ce petit détail.

Mais un jour, médita-t-il, il trouverait probablement l'occasion de faire avaler Odin au centuple.


End file.
